onceler_fandomfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Askblogs
A list of Once-ler askblogs, though new askblogs are created every day, so it is very difficult to list all of them. This list was compiled by Tumblr user Swaggermimint '"Keeper of the Askblogs"' *aunceler (Art blog) Regular Once-lers *an-honest-once-ler (comforts others) (Art blog) *ask-attic-once-ler (Art blog) *ask-artsy-oncie *askbag-ler (Art blog) *askbeanpole *askbeanpolegirl (genderbent) (Art blog) *askblunt-ler *ask-clueless-onceler *DearOnciesDiary (Art blog) *ask-daddy-oncie (AU, Norma has died, Once-ler realizes his mistakes, and is raising their kid) *ask-drawn-onceler (Art blog) *ask-duct-tape-once-ler (really likes duct tape) *ask-eatler(Art Blog) *ask-entertain-ler (Thneed business failed) *askfemonce-ler (genderbent) *ask-fluff-ler *askfriendonce-ler *ask-hip-ler *ask-hippie-musician-onceler *ask-hipster-once-lette (genderbent) *ask-innocentoncie (Art blog) *ask-inverted-onceler (inverted personality as well as color) (Art blog) *ask-original-movie-onceler *askshyonceler *ask-song-ler *ask-the-soft-ler *ask-timidonceler *ask-the-2012-onceler (Art blog) *asking-the-once-ler *ask-kid-onceler (12 years old) *ask-me-the-once-ler *askoncelercosplay (cosplay) *ask-oncie *ask-once-lette-questions (genderbent) *askoncieonceler (answers with pictures) *ask-pancake-onceler *ask-philosophical-oncie *ask-nightblogger-onceler *ask-paint-ler (Art blog) *ask-pedd-ler(Art Blog) *ask-romantic-onceler *ask-sassy-gay-onceler *askshybeanpole *askstoneler *ask-stupid-onceler *ask-support-ler (Art blog) *ask-sugar-once-ler *ask-supersmart-oncie *ask-teenage-onceler *ask-theblu-ler (Art blog) *ask-the-dunce-ler *asktheonceler *ask—the-party-ler (Cosplay) *askthethneedguy (Art blog) *askunwellonce-ler (Art blog) *ask-violinist-oncie *askonceler *ask-over-confident-onceler *askyoungoncie *ask-0ncie *bake-ler (owns a bakery) (Art blog) *bartend-ler (Thneeds failed, became a bartender) *bedtime-onceler *biggeringandbloggering *blog-ler *book-loving-onceler *cafe-once-ler *changed-man-onceler (AU, decided to stop mass producing Thneeds) *constipatedler (constipated) *cute-ler (Art blog) *cuteonce-ler *fat-ler (all those marshmallows caught up to him) *hipst-ler (Art blog) *hugler *innocentonce-ler *irrational-optimism *knit-ler (Art blog) *lonely-ler (Art blog) *love-ler *Naive-ler *nobodywantsathneed (AU, business unsuccessful) *oncerella (Art blog) *once-thing *oncie-the-inspiring-writer (writer, also doubles as fanfic request blog) *optimist-ler *optimisticbeanpole *overlyoptimisticonceler (Art blog) *pun-ler (puns) *short-ler *silly-straw-onceler (Art blog) *snug-ler *sweetieonceler *timetravel-ler (Art blog) *thesugarhighonceler *thethneedguy *thinkingreallyhardaboutboredom (Art blog) *theonceleranswers (Cosplay) *Twitch-ler *winter-ler (Art blog) *youngoncie (Art blog) *youngbeanpole (16 years old) *ask-zombie-oncie (Art blog) 'Green Suit Once-lers' *and-the-customers-are-buying *askbigdaddygreedler *ask-brs-once-ler *ask-classy-onceler (Genderbent, classy) *ask-cosplay-greed-ler (Cosplay) *ask-drunkonce-ler *ask-drunkonceler *ask-extra-green-ler (AU, kept promise to lorax) *ask-flirtatious-once-ler *ask-fem-swag-once-ler (Genderbent) *ask-gloomy-onceler *ask-greedy-swag-ler *askgentlemanonceler *ask-hot-mess-onceler (usually drunk and getting into trouble. roleplay) *ask-inkblood-once-ler (Cursed) *askladyswag-ler (genderbent) *ask-madgreed-ler (Art blog) *ask-mister-onceler (Art blog) *ask-monochromeonce-ler *ask-monster-onceler (Art blog) *askoncieandgreedlergirl (Genderbent) *askpervygreed-ler *ask-sadistic-once-ler *asksassyler *ask-seductive-onceler *ask-sexy-once-ler *ask-smutler *ask-split-personality-once-ler *ask-swag-onceler *askthechubler (fat) *askthefemonceler (Genderbent) (Art blog) *asktheforgottenbeanpole *ask-the-brat-ler (Cursed to be a kid by the Lorax. Everything must be kept at least PG-13) *askthegreed-ler *Ask-The-Gold-ler (Art blog) *asktheguywhosbiggering *asktheyoungentrepreneur (Art blog) *ask-the-recreational-salesman (Art blog) *bigbadbiggeringonce-ler *cash-ler *dontasktheonceler *everyone-needs-a-thneed *fuck-ler (Communist) *advise-ler (personal advisor for Fuck-ler) *greed-ler *hey-mr-greedler *ill-keep-biggering *insomnia-ler *justfollowing-mydestiny *lolit-ler (cross-dresser) *lowquality-onceler (used to appear in a lot of gifs and images before HD DVD rip) (Art blog) *mischiev-ler (Art blog) *naughty-and-sassy-greed-ler *neverevergonnastop (askoncelerdad’s son) *overmind-greedler (reads minds) *petshop-once-ler *shock-rock-onceler *the-slacker-greedlette (genderbent) *thisisallsogratifying *the-greedler *thegreed-ler *Wendigo-ler (cursed by the Lorax into a Wendigo) *xgreedyoncelerx *y-o-l-o-ler *zombie-ler (zombie) *askdeathgreed-ler (Name stands for the death of the last tree and the end of his company. Secluded. He cut up the sides of his mouth because he was so depressed and lonely that he couldn’t smile or frown anymore. He cut a smile on one side and a frown on the other. Mostly harmless.) (Art blog) *askglasgowonce-ler *asknomadonceler (Looking For a Truffula Seed) (Art blog) *ask-onceler (Aftermath Once-ler, but still young) *ask-smokeler (His factory caught fire. Chemicals and cigar smoke have mutated his insides. Needs to smoke more cigars or he will die.) (Art blog) *askthevamp-ler (Vampire Once-ler) *ask-psycho-onceler *ask-the-dark-ler (Kind of cursed. Change of his heart in his business days turned him into a monster. Now he is deeply regretting his mistakes and wants to revive the valley.) (Art blog) *askjunkler *ask-vamp-greedler *bitterbutts (after all the trees are gone) *cutthroatcompetition (Art blog) *hack-ler *lonely-shadow21 (independent RP blog for “creepy entre”) (Art blog) *nogood-onceler (Art blog) *One-ler (AU: Cannibal) (Art blog) *ask-swag-oneler (AU of above) (Art blog) *creep-ler (AU; has odd appearance and habits due to his curse. Unable to die from his own actions. Tries to make others happy.) (RP/Art blog) *spider-ler (Art blog) *the-blind-onceler (Art blog) *theoncelerwhojustlostitall *the-mute-ler *the-mutant-once-ler (the pollution really messed him up) *thinkingreallyhardaboutboredom *zeroler (Art blog) *spiritler (Turned into a forest spirit to join the Lorax after dying a natural death.) (Art blog) 'Old Once-lers' *ask-insane-old-once-ler *ask-old-once-ler (Art blog) *eccentric-oldler-stories *nut-ler (not all there) *old-onceler *once-lers-notes 'Original Once-lers' *ask-the-72-onceler (1972 Movie Version) (Art blog) *ask-thefirst-ler (Art blog) *asktheswag72onceler 'Both Once-lers (not Oncest)' *askangeloncieanddevilonceler (angel regular, devil green suit) (Art blog) *ask-doll-make-ler (Art blog) *askeveryonceler (ask any onceler) (Art blog) *askgoodcop-badcop-oncelers (Art blog) *Ask-onceler-n-ferretgreedler (green suit is a ferret, regular is his handler) (Art blog) *askoncievsoncie *ask-steampunk-onceler (Art blog) *asksteamler (roleplay blog based on above ask blog) *mechanic-greed-ler(roleplay blog based off above) *ask-sugarandspice-ler *ask-the-kid-lers (Art blog) *askthiefoncelerandgreedler (thieves) *asktwoheadedonce-ler (conjoined) (Art blog) *conjoined-ler (Once-ler and his conjoined, yet separate manifestation of “Greed-ler”) (Art blog) *onceaponagreed (both Once-lers, NOT Oncest) *threeninetyeight (Art blog) *askmage-ler (Art blog) *calciumler 'Onceler and Ted' *ask-onceler-and-ted (Art blog) 'Oncest' *abused-greedler (roleplay) *ask-fondlerandhistwobestbuds *askgreedlerandoncie (Art blog) *ask-greedlerandoncie-4-you *askgreedlersexualfantasies *ask-kinky-oncie (roleplay) *ask-oncest (Art blog) *askswagandone (Swoncest) (Art blog) *ask-pimp-greedler (four different Once-lers) (Art blog) *wantsler (broke off from ask-pimp-greedler) (Art blog) Norma-ler *ask-norma-ler (Cosplay) Crossover *askdrhorrible-ler (Dr. Horrible crossover) (Art blog) *askbiggeringbeanpole (Homestuck AU Once-ler) *ask-gizmocrat-onceler (MST3k crossover) *Ask-Greystripe-Ler (Art blog) *ask-fifty-shades-of-onceler (Art blog) *asklokiler (Loki Once-ler) *ask-phantom-ler (Phantom of the Opera) *ask-pkmn-trainer-oncie (Pokémon) *ask-scalene-ler *ask-the-oz-ler (Wizard of Oz) * thegirlwiththerubyredboots (For Audrey, same as above crossover) *asktimelordonceler (Doctor Who) *ask-jackler-and-oggieler (Nightmare Before Christmas) (Art blog) *ask-wonkaler (Willy Wonka) (Art blog) *Darko-ler (Donnie Darko) (Art blog) *ghostlyjellicent (Pokémon; Jellicent Once-ler) *greedlr (Portal) (Art blog) *greedlerman (Slenderman) *hufflepuff-ler (AU 11 years old Hogwarts Once-ler) *jedi-onceler (Star Wars crossover) (Art blog) *lemongrab-onceler (Adventure Time) (Art blog) *once-loid (Vocaloid) *othler (Coraline crossover) (Art blog) *scissors-ler (Edward Scissorhands) *smoothcriminalonce-ler (Batman Arkham City) *surviving-onceler (Left 4 Dead) *sweet-onceler-and-hella-lorax (Art blog) *the-once-ler-in-superjail (Once-ler and the Warden) (Art blog) *worstpiesingreenville (Sweeney Todd crossover) *warden-ler (Once-ler/Warden as one person) Nationalities *ask-american-onceler *ask-british-ler *ask-canadian-onceler (Art blog) *askscottishonceler (Art blog) *ask-englishmanonce-ler *lefrenchonceler *ask-mexican-onceler (Art blog) Miscellaneous *1337-l3r (talks in 13375p33k) *ask-cat-onceler (Art blog) *ask-clockwork-once-ler (clockwork aftermath Once-ler) *Deer-ler (Art blog) *ask-demon-onceler *ask-doctor-onceler (Jekyll and Hyde-esque) (Art blog) *askdj-ler *ask-eskimo-onceler *askfashiondesigneronceler (Art blog) *ask-ghostonce-ler *askgreyler (An ask/rp blog for a OC-ler. Tries to sort of mix an old-fashioned Once-ler with the movie and the original ‘72’er movie and the books.) *ask-knight-ler *askmage-ler (Art blog) *askmafiaoncie *askmouse-ler *ask-nightmare-onceler (Died after last truffula tree was chopped. Came back as nightmares) *asknoironceler (noir detective) (Art blog) *ask-nubcat-ler *ask-once-ler-in-a-bottle (An RP ask-blog. Is a quarter Genie after being fused with Lorax DNA when he arrived and got struck by lighting) *ask-onceler-eternal (immortal Once-ler, after he dies, becomes forest gaurdian) *ask-onceler-stein (Art blog) *ask-pants-ler *askprinceonceler *ask-renaissance-onceler (he’s from the Renaissance, getting used to modern times) (Art blog) *ask-robot-onceler (Art blog) *ask-sheriff-once-ler *ask-space-ler (Art blog) *ask-strangecase-onceler (Jekyl and Hyde inspired) *ask-technico-ler *ask-teach-ler (teaches kindergarten) (Art blog) *ask-the-scene-ler (Art blog) *ask-tinyoncie *asktricksteronceler (Art blog) *ask-viking-onceler (Art Blog) *ask-walmart-cashier-oncie *ask-watchman-Onceler (AU, policeman in a modern City Watch) *ask-wolfgreedler (Art blog) *AskTheSilhouettedOnceler (AU - dies before inventing the Thneed. Takes place in the afterlife/Limbo) (Art blog) *ask-thneednight (superhero)'' ''(Art blog) *bigbadwolfler (werewolf au) (Art blog) *bones-ler (Art blog) *captainonceler (pirate) (Art blog) *cowboy-onceler (Art blog) *disturbed-once-ler (Art blog) *doctoronce-ler *glam-onceler *heinous-ler (he’s been cursed by the Lorax for ignoring his demand to stop chopping the trees, with a hideous, immortal body. The theme was inspired by dumbpointyanimeshades’ ‘heinoustuck’!) *incubus-once-ler *nerd-ler *thehowl-ler (werewolf) *liesel-and-onceler (ask Once-ler and an OC) *mindandinnocence (based on fanfiction, link is there) (Art blog) *olympics-ler *0-ler (supervillian Once-ler) *oncies-little-dream (Dream Once-ler) (Art blog) *onceleresis (AU Once-ler where the Truffula forest is part of his schizophrenia delusions. He’s basically insane, set after all the trees are gone and his family leave.) *one-sixth-onceler (action figure Once-ler) *pageant-onceler (in beauty pageants) *pirate-ler *pointless-once-ler (answers in morse code) *ringmasteronce-ler (runs a circus) (Art blog) *sassyonceler (AU Once-ler. He has a twin, nervousonceler, who DID open a Thneed business, however, he (Sassy) was given up when he was a baby and was raised in an orphanage. While he may seem loud and outgoing, he is very shy around strangers and will usually not initiate conversation) *shade-ler (Axes for hands - went bad and burned down the truffula valley and had his hands chopped off from the ax cutting machines. Also has a split personality thing. When he is ‘awake’, he is known as Unobscured-ler and is very timid. When he ‘falls asleep’ he becomes Shadeler and has a craving for human flesh and likes causing nightmares and alternating a persons reality.) (Art blog) *stitch-ler (Art blog) *stripper-onceler *telepath-ler (sees the future) *the-consulting-inventor (based on Sherlock Holmes) *the-don-onceler (mafia) (Art blog) *virtuosoonce-ler (musical virtuoso) *werewolf-once-ler 'Other-language Askblogs' *askspanish-oncest (Oncest) (Art blog) *oncelerregretask (aftermath (Art blog) 'Personifications' NOTE: Not all personifications are from the lorax fandom, however they are all listed here to keep a complete list. 'Sins' *apersonificationofenvy *apersonificationofgreed (Art blog) *apersonificationofhate *apersonificationofpride *apersonificationofsins (Art blog) *greed-is-inside (different greed) *listless-ler (apathy/depression/listlessness) *personificationoflust *sinfully-gluttonous (Art blog) *thepersonificationofsloth (He was formerly the Onceler being consumed by Sloth in the aftermath and eventually became the sin itself.) (Art blog) *thepersonificationofwrath (Art blog) *thesinofirony 'Virtues' *apersonificationofchastity (not updating) *apersonificationofdiligence *apersonificationofpurity (Art blog) *apersonificationofvirtues (Art blog) *apersonificationofhumility (Art blog) *apersonificationofkindness (Art blog) *apersonificationoflove (Art blog) *apersonificationoftemperance (Art blog) *personificationofcharity *personificationofchastity (Art blog) *personificationofpatience Other Personifications *apersonificationofdeath *apersonificationofhonesty *apersonificationofloneliness *apersonificationofknowledge *apersonificationofmoney (Art blog) *apersonificationofpassion (Art blog) *apersonificationofsecrets *apersonificationofsolitude *apersonificationofsuccess *askthelivingtruffulatree (Art blog) *apersonificationoffailure (Art blog) *personificationofmadness (Art blog) *personificationofmusic *personificationofpickuplines *thepersonificationofshadows *thepersonificationofwisdom 'Inanimate Object Personifications' *askpersonificationofacomfycouch *apersonificationofgentsstockings *apersonificationofgoldandsilver (Art blog) *apersonificationoftheasklimit *ask-oncelers-race-car-bed *ask-oncies-jizz (Art blog) *ask-thethneeds *ask-unreleased-lorax-dvd *empty-os *evil-green-beans *marshallmallowpersoni (Art blog) *MrThneed (Art blog) *personificationofmarshmallows (Art blog) *personificationofpancakes (Art blog) *personificationofthethneed *spaghetti-bear *teds-monocycle *treeofswag 'Billboards' *ask-humanized-billboard *ask-the-baby-billboard *billboard-onceler *excitedonce-ler *lorax-billboard *ask-sexy-billboard (Art blog) Wind *ask-swag-polluted-wisp-of-wind (Art blog) *ask-polluted-lonely-wisp-of-wind (Art blog) 'COMPLAINT BOX' *oncelers-complaint-box 'Once-ler’s Mom' *ask-isabella-oncies-mom *asklemom-ler (Cosplay) *askoncelermom *askonciesmom *ask-the-mama-oncies *onciesdeadbeatmom 'Once-ler’s Dad' *askoncelerdad (Dan) *ask-oncelers-dad (Marco) *ask-therd-or-thred-oncies-dad (Therd and his version of Greed-ler, Thred) 'Chet and Brett' *askchetandbrett 'Uncle Ubb' *ask-uncle-ubb 'People who work for the Once-ler' *ask-the-midnight-secretary *mr-oncelers-secretary *daveoftheguy (This guys secretary) *ect0biologist (This guys advertising manager) 'Animals' *ask-a-swammi-swan *ask-finn-the-hummingfish *askmelvin *ask-pipsghost (Pip is dead) (Art blog) *moody-melvin *askmumblethehummingfish (Art blog) *askthepippybarbaloot The Lorax *ask-douchebag-lorax *askgrumpylorax (Art blog) *ask-pimp-lorax (Art blog) *ask-that-plush-lorax (Art blog) *ask-the-72-lorax *ask-the-orange-environmentalist *askthelorax *speaking-for-the-trees-lorax (Art blog) *themothafuckinlorax (Art blog) *ask-the-perspicacious-lorax Ted Wiggins *ask-72-ted (from the original) (Art blog) *ask-swagted *asktedwiggins *ask-teen-ted *Exile-Ted (failed with the tree, exiled) *teddi-dreams-of-trees (Genderbent) *ted-wiggins *theodore-wiggins *the-ted-wiggins (Art blog) 'Audrey' *askaudrey-thetreedreamer *ask-cosplay-audrey (Cosplay) *ask-swag-audrey *askthetreegirl *truffulagirl Norma *ask-aroused-norma *ask-princess-norma *ask-swagnorma *ask-youngnorma *asknorman-wiggins (Genderbent) *miss-norma *norma-l-wiggins *not-so-normal-norma *pinup-norma (pinup model) *voice-of-young-norma *youngnorma Ted’s Mom *ask-mrs-wiggins *mrswiggins O’Hare *askaloysiusohare *askohare Sai the O’Hare Delivery Guy *askthatsexyitalianairdeliverer *o-haredeliveryguy Wesley (that glowing kid) *ask-glowingwesley *wesleythehomicidalmaniac (Art blog) Marie (that little girl at the end of the movie) *mariereallylikestrees (Art blog) 'Person who set the Thneed trend' *ask-the-trendy-hat-girl OTHER LORAX OCs *ask-loke-beanpole (Half brother from his dad’s side, after he left the Once-ler’s mother) *fall-apart-in-parts *stefw-and-wrath *ask-thadler (Once-ler’s son) (Art blog) Camp Weehawken *campweehawken (Camp Weehawken fanstuff) *camp-south-stitch (camp for Once-lings) 'Thneedville High' *thneedville-high *thneedvillehigh-bathroom-stalls 'Side AU blogs for Weehawken' *ask-barter-the-cook (money personification) (Art blog) *ask-the-72-counselor (72 Once-ler) (Art blog) *bracelet-boy (Disturbed Once-ler) (Art blog) *ghost-puma (Sinfully-Gluttonous) (Art blog) *inky-braces (Inkblood Once-ler) *lil-creep-ler (Creep-ler) (Renamed to creeplercrawly for Thneedville High AU) *little-lovie (love personification) (Art blog) *norma-teenage-wiggins (Norma) (Art blog) *sleepaway-snug-ler (Snuggie) 'Side AU blogs for Thneedville High' *class-cannibal (One-ler) (Art blog) *teenangstbitter (Bitter Once-ler) *charm-ler (Gentleman Once-ler) *inky-headgear (Inkblood Once-ler) *professorofthestrider (Dave, Entre’s Secretary) *swagandtrundle (independent RP blog for Teen Swag) *little-lerkim-of-horrors (independent RP blog for Teen Bitter) *audreyinthelerkim (affiliated with above blog) *the-young-travel-ler *nimetare (Nightmare Once-ler) *creeplercrawly (Creep-ler) 'Side AU blogs for Zombie Apocalypse (Truffula Flu/ Thneedville:Ground Zero) ' *ask-the-72-survivor (72 Once-ler) (Art blog) *bloodied-spurs (Cowboy Once-ler) *lets-rot-n-roll (Rockstar Once-ler) (Art blog) *lurkingzombie (Creep-ler) *one-dark-passenger (One-ler) (Art blog) *ozlerofthezombs (Ozler) *pinkandgreenandblood (Norma) *stowedawayinbitterness (Bitter Once-ler) *survivorax (The Lorax) *survivialswag (Swag Once-ler) *theyouthfultycoon (Entre) (Art blog) *theodore-g-wiggins (Theodore Wiggins) *dad-is-infected (askoncelerdad) (Art blog) Confessions *lorax-fandom-anonymous *once-ler-sexual-frustrations *onceler-headcanons *littleoncelerfandomthings *lorax-daymakers *lorax-pet-peeves 'Other blogs of interest' *dystopianthneedville *loraxfanfictions *theunlesspress *nonsensical-rpg *the-oncelerfandom-anniversary General Seuss blogs NOTE: Not all Seuss blogs are from the lorax fandom, however they are all listed here to keep a complete list. *ask-mr-cat (Art blog) *askthegrinch (Art blog) *everything-seuss *ghostiedoesrseuss (ask Seuss characters) (Art blog) *karlos-k-krinklebein *marco-from-mulberry-street *samibal-the-cannibal (Art blog) *textsfromseussville *the-cat-in-the-hat *thegranch Category:Ask Blogs Category:Ask Blogs Category:Ask Blogs Category:Ask Blogs Category:Ask Blogs Category:Ask Blogs Category:Ask Blogs Category:Ask Blogs